


Pompeii

by Sam_Nook



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alliances, Hotel, Offers, Warden - Freeform, dont worry he doesnt escape from prison, dream gets invited, dream is allowed to attend, dream is doing villain things, hotel grand opening, hotel innit, maybe a chapter two??, tiktok prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Nook/pseuds/Sam_Nook
Summary: "I received an invitation," Tommy could see the smirk from under Dream's mask, "and as a good friend, I always show up when invited to parties."
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Pompeii

**Author's Note:**

> A thing for bog.frog.on.a.log on tiktok. I hope this satisfies you. I may write another chapter.
> 
> Apologies if it is OOC.
> 
> Remember this story is about the characters on the SMP and not the actual creators.

Tommy was almost surprised when he heard the soft ringing of the bell as someone stepped into the lobby of the hotel. The hotel was empty now that the party was over, except for Tubbo, who refused to let anyone else be Tommy's first guest. Tommy allowed it only because Tubbo's proud smile made him strangely content. 

"I'm proud of you, big man," even if they were doing different things, they were both trying to move on, "and I'm sure Wilbur is too."

The party had been a success, even boasting a visit from Technoblade and Phil. Even more so when they both reluctantly agreed that Tommy had done something right. 

"So this is what you did with those diamonds? It's not the worse thing on this server, mate. You did a good job."

Tommy had always been good around people. Wilbur had always said he the charisma of a leader, even if he didn't have anything else. Tommy liked to think that Wilbur was right, so he put his talent into something else. 

In the beginning, it had been mostly a project to distract himself. It was too quiet, and with the silence came the crowd of voices in his head, _'useless child, traitor, no one cares for you.'_ Tubbo had Snowchester, and even if Tommy was welcomed there, he didn't want to be dragged into another mess of a nation. He was exhausted, after all. 

Then his project had become an idea. Tommy knew what it was like to not have a place to sleep where you could be safe; he knew what losing a home meant. He decided his hotel would be a safe place even if they didn't have any known enemies (not with Dream locked up and Schlatt dead). It never hurt to be prepared for when peace ended, especially if he could make money off of it. 

"I didn't think you were capable of building something other than cobblestone towers." Dream's mask glared at him from under the chandelier. 

Tommy reached for his sword, despite it being tucked away in a drawer at the front desk. Sam had advised him to dress nicely and friendly, but now he regretted it. He was at least grateful that Sam had forced him to wear leather armor underneath his suit; it was something if Dream had come to fight him. 

"I built L'manburg." Tommy finally responded. His hands were clammy, and even if Dream couldn't kill him, Tommy was scared. The confidence he had when he last faced Dream was gone. Then, Dream had been in prison, trapped behind obsidian walls and lava. Now, in the open, Dream could do anything. 

"No, Wilbur built L'manburg. He merely dragged you along." 

That wasn't true. Tommy had been one of the founding fathers of L'manburg. He had stood his ground, arrow in hand, and lost two of his lives and discs for it. Sure, he hadn't been president, but L'manburg had been built on his sacrifices more than anyone else's. As much as he wanted to scream that out, and not just to Dream, Tommy was not in a position to do so. Dream was unpredictable, and Tommy wanted to protect what little he had left. 

"Why are you here?" 

Dream tossed a book, and it slid to a stop at Tommy's feet. "I received an invitation," Tommy could see the smirk from under Dream's mask, "and as a good friend, I always show up when invited to parties." 

Suddenly, he was back on the empty beach screaming at the waves as Dream watched. _'Lmanburg doesn't care for you; you're not one of them anymore. Dream is all you have left._ ' Broken and exhausted, he allowed Dream to reassure him that he cared, that he had Tommy's best interests at heart. It had hurt less than trying to fight back. 

"This is different. You shouldn't have come; you weren't supposed to!" 

Dream hummed in response, "then why did you invite me?"

Tommy stopped, his shoulders stiff and his heart frantically beating. It was loud, and he couldn't focus. He wanted to prove that he was stronger than Dream, to somehow convince himself that Dream had no more control over him. Tommy had the discs and Tubbo. Dream had no control over him. 

Dream's grin widened, "I still have control."

Tommy jerked back, tripping over the book. "No, stop it! You don't have any control. I've won; you're paying for what you did. You have nothing over me, I've taken it back, and you have nothing." He panted, trying to calm his breathing. "You have nothing, Dream. You have a little clock in a pathetic cell, and I can take it as many times as I want to." 

He had Tubbo and the discs. He was safe. There was nothing Dream could do. 

Dream was silent. His frown was calculating and twisted as he turned to study the grand lobby. "It's a nice place, far beyond your skillset. I wonder how long it will take before it is used against you? Before it turns into another L'manburg."

"Shut up." Tommy jabbed a finger in Dream's direction. "You can't do anything. Whatever shit you think you can do won't work now." 

Dream marched forward, grabbing Tommy's tie. "Everything you have on this server you have on borrowed time. No matter if it takes a day or decades, someone or something will come along and threaten it. Look how much you've lost, Tommy. You live in a dirt shack that's been torn down dozens of times."

Tommy found it hard to swallow as Dream stared down at him. "I think you should leave." He finally muttered in response. He had just built this hotel; he didn't want to think about losing it. 

"Think about it, Tommy. You have enemies; what's going to stop them from blowing this place up too? Perhaps maybe not now, but in the future when you're needed for something..." Dream shrugged, "well, you know how the game is played."

It was hard to breathe even when Dream took a step back. Tommy struggled to calm his frantic thoughts. What enemies did he have? There had always been Dream, and he supposed Schlatt, but Dream was in prison, and Schlatt was dead. 

"Stop, Dream. You're the only threat on this server, and right now, you can't do anything. You have nothing, and you certainly can't hold anything over me. I won, and you need to accept that. That's what prison is for, right, so I think you need to go back."

Tommy's shoulders relaxed as the warden, who had been watching from the sidelines with his sword at the ready, stepped forward. Even if the warden had been there the whole conversation, Tommy felt safer as he stepped in front of Tommy.

"If it came down to it, Tommy. I could protect it." Dream's gaze shifted towards the open book at Tommy's feet. "Think about it."

Then they were gone into the night. 

Tommy kneeled to collect the book, ready to hurl it into the roaring fireplace at the other end of the hotel lobby. As he picked it up, a torn page slipped to the ground.

_An invitation to TommyInnit,_

_What will you be willing to sacrifice when it comes down to it because everything you love can and will be held against you. Power does not come from people like you. It comes from people who have nothing left to lose._

_Think about it, then come talk to me._

_:)_

"Hey, what's that?" Tubbo's quiet voice startled Tommy as he made his way from the stairs to the desk. 

"Nothing, just something Sam left me." Tommy placed the paper in his enderchest. "Come on, let's go to the bench." 


End file.
